R5 Forever
by Rikurt36
Summary: OS Rikurt (Riker Lynch/Curt Mega). Curt Mega est fan des R5. Qu'est-ce que cela donnera lorsqu'il aura la possibilité de se rendre à un de leurs concerts ?


**Bonjour à tous les Niffleurs :3 Je viens avec une nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle « R5 Forever » et qui met en scène Riker et Curt qui jouent respectivement Jeff et Nick. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une petite transition en attendant que je poste une vraie fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y réfléchis.**

 **Je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté, j'espère que ce One-Shot ne vous décevra pas… Mais avec le bac et tout ça, j'ai plus vraiment le temps de venir sur ce site… Merci à ceux qui liront !**

 **Pour les intéressés, la prochaine étape après « R5 Forever » sera un CrossOver Glee/HungerGames. A la prochaine !**

* * *

R5 Forever

Curt ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Il avait une place pour le concert des R5. Il avait une place pour le concert des R5 ! Curt ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à la chance qu'il avait. Depuis qu'il connaissait ce groupe de musique, il rêvait d'aller les voir en concert. Il les adorait plus que tout. Les R5 étaient sa vie. Il les avait connus par hasard, sur internet, il y avait environ un an, et depuis il ne s'en lassait plus. Bien qu'il ne soit plus adolescent depuis longtemps – en fait, il avait maintenant 25 ans – il agissait comme tel. Les murs de sa chambre étaient pavés de posters, de photos, d'articles sur les R5 à ses poignets il avait des bracelets avec leurs noms il avait des colliers, etc. Il vivait dans un appartement, avec sa meilleure amie.

– Curt, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler d'eux deux minutes, s'il te plait ? s'agaça Kimberly.

Kimberly était sa meilleure amie. Depuis leur enfance, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Kimberly était rousse et avait de grands yeux bleus. Curt, lui, était un peu plus petit qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux marron courts, et des yeux chocolat. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Enfin, sauf quand Curt se mettait à parler des R5 à Kimberly.

– Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont parfaits ! répliqua Curt. Prends Riker, par exemple. Il est si-

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, chéri. Si tu me sors un autre de tes monologues comme quoi Riker Lynch est le plus bel être vivant jamais connu sur cette putain de Terre, je te jure que je t'arrache la langue.

Curt rit et plongea sa cuillère dans son pot de glace au chocolat. Et oui, ce soir, c'était soirée entre filles. Kimberly et Curt se réunissaient et mangeaient de la glace en pot en regardant la télé et en papotant un peu tous les mois. Comme Curt était gay – et ce depuis un bout de temps maintenant – Kimberly pouvait passer autant de temps qu'elle voulait à lui parler de mode, de garçons, sans que ça l'agace. Par contre, quand lui parlait de R5…

– Kim ! se plaignit-il. Je t'écoute bien parler de Dom toute la journée.

– Oui, mais Dom c'est différent.

– Ah oui, pourquoi ?

– Parce que Dom, je le connais. Ton Riker, là, tu l'as déjà vu, dis-moi ?

Curt se rembrunit.

– Non.

– Mon chou, il y a une différence entre parler de son petit ami et parler de la personne avec laquelle on aimerait sortir.

– Je ne veux pas sortir avec Riker ! protesta le brun.

– Ah bon ? le taquina-t-elle. Tu en es sûr ?

– Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu, mais il est hétéro, de toute façon…

– Tu vois ! rit la rousse. Comme tu es adorable, chéri.

– Garde tes « chéri » pour Dom.

– On est entre filles, Curt. Il n'en saura rien !

Depuis environ un an, Kimberly sortait avec Dominic, un des meilleurs amis de Curt. Quand le brun les avait présentés, ça avait été le coup de foudre pour eux. Curt ne pouvait plus rester seul deux minutes avec Dom sans que Kimberly ne vienne les embêter.

– Curt ? Tu pourrais aller me chercher un autre pot de glace ?

– Hé, c'est ta maison, Kim.

– Je m'en fiche. Mes grosses fesses d'éléphante ne me permettent pas de bouger. Ton petit cul bien musclé, en revanche, serait apte à se lever pour me rendre un immense service.

– Petit cul bien musclé n'est pas d'accord.

Kimberly rit puis partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un pot de glace au caramel. Elle attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine. Par malheur, ils tombèrent sur une interview des R5.

– Oh my God, oh my God ! s'écria Curt. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été informé de cette interview ?! Vite, vite, monte le son !

– Calme-toi, buddy, y a rien qui presse.

– T'as raison. C'est seulement Rydel qui parle pour l'instant.

Ils attendirent en silence le moment où Riker – ou autrement dit l'idole de Curt – allait prendre la parole. Enfin, pas vraiment en silence, vu que le brun n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des commentaires sur Riker :

– Oh mon Dieu mais regarde-moi cette bouche. Il a une bouche parfaite. Et ces cheveux. Blonds, blonds, blonds, tout blonds. Tu imagines ? Ils doivent être tout doux. Oh my God et ce rire ! Ecoute-moi ça. C'est magique. _Il_ est magique.

Puis, au grand bonheur de sa meilleure amie, il se tut. Riker parlait.

– _Riker, bienvenue à vous aussi !_ disait le présentateur. _Alors, comment allez-vous ? J'imagine que vous êtes très excité à l'idée de faire un concert pour la première fois au Texas ?_

– _Oh oui !_ s'exclama le blond en riant. _J'aime le Texas. Je n'y étais jamais venu avant, mais je me demande si je ne resterais pas un peu plus longtemps, juste pour visiter un peu…_

– _Ou pour draguer ?_ fit Ross en explosant de rire.

Rocky, Rydel et Ratliff rirent eux aussi et Riker les suivit.

– _Il faut avouer que Rik' est quelqu'un de très séducteur_ , reprit Rydel. _Je me souviens encore sur la plage, en vacances, quand toutes les filles lui tournaient autour._

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du chanteur blond, et il répondit à sa sœur :

– _Ouais, mais je te rappelle qu'on est là principalement pour chanter._

Curt était littéralement surexcité. Il avait replié ses jambes et avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux. Son menton reposait dessus, et il fixait avec intensité Riker. Le blond riait et répondait avec enthousiasme aux questions du présentateur. Kimberly était près de lui et regardait la télévision sans trop de conviction.

– _Hum, pourriez-vous nous dire quelque chose de personnel ?_ demanda alors le présentateur. Il regarda tous les chanteurs et se tourna finalement vers Riker. _Riker, par exemple ?_

Le blond sourit et baissa la tête.

– Adorable, chuchota Curt, les yeux pétillants.

Le chanteur releva la tête et, après avoir regardé ses frères et sœurs, il dit dans le micro :

– _En fait, je ne suis pas hétéro, comme tout le monde le pense._

Curt se leva d'un bond. Kimberly sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Le brun avait le regard fixé sur Riker. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Riker Lynch n'était pas hétéro. Riker Lynch était gay. Il était _gay_.

– _Vous- Vous êtes gay ?_ demanda le présentateur, étonné.

– _Oui. Mais je voulais que personne ne le sache. Vous comprenez ?_

– _Oui, oui, bien sûr. Euh… Eh bien j'imagine qu'il y aura plein de déçues !_

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, y a un heureux, marmonna Kimberly.

La rousse leva les yeux vers Curt. L'homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abasourdi. Elle roula des yeux et attendit la suite.

– Il- Il est… gay ! Kim, Kim, tu te rends compte ?! Riker est gay lui aussi !

– Waouh. Et ?

– Mais il est comme moi !

– Vous allez sortir ensemble, ça veut dire ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ! fit Curt en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu dis encore une fois que je suis bête, Curtis, et je te jure que-

– Ne m'appelle pas Curtis.

Kimberly rit et reprit une cuillère de glace au caramel. Alors que sur la télévision, l'interview se poursuivait, Curt ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il ne pouvait pas en revenir. Son idole, son béguin, sa raison de vivre, était gay lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas s'estimer plus heureux.

– Curt, arrête de baver devant l'écran.

Le brun se tourna vers son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être une peste, parfois ! Le garçon essuya la glace qu'il avait sur les lèvres avec le revers de sa main et soupira. Il ne pouvait décidément pas être plus heureux.

– Chéri, éteins-moi cette télé, tu vas mal dormir, dit Kimberly, alors que Curt était planté sur le canapé depuis au moins deux heures.

– Encore une minute, c'est bientôt fini ! l'implora-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux et alla jeter les pots de glace vides. Alors qu'elle revenait au salon pour éteindre elle-même la télévision, elle trouva Curt endormi.

– Ben voyons, murmura-t-elle. Ça m'aurait étonné.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la télé qui s'éteignit. Elle alla chercher une couette légère et la mit sur son meilleur ami, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son fils. La rousse regarda tristement le brun. La mère de Curt l'avait jeté dehors alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans, et parce qu'il était gay. Il avait donc frappé à la porte de Kimberly pour qu'elle l'héberge. Depuis, ils avaient continué à vivre sous le même toit. Ça ne dérangeait pas tellement la rousse. Elle adorait Curt. Il avait été son premier béguin. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ressentait plus de sentiments qu'elle ne devrait envers lui.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il bougea dans son sommeil en murmurant :

– Rik'…

Kimberly soupira et regagna sa propre chambre. Après avoir appelé son petit ami, Dom, elle se coucha et s'endormit.

* * *

– Curt ? Curt, réveille-toi !

Le brun ouvrit un œil. Il était sur le canapé, une simple couverture sur lui. Kimberly et Dominic étaient penchés sur lui et le regardaient. Ils sourirent et Curt se redressa.

– Dom ! Comment vas-tu, mec ?

– Je vais toujours bien quand je suis avec Kim.

Ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes puis Kimberly dit :

– Dom vient d'arriver. Je propose que nous mangions d'abord…

Ils acquiescèrent. Pendant que Kimberly préparait le repas du midi. Curt alla se doucher et se changer. Alors qu'il allait mettre son t-shirt, il songea : « Ce soir, je vais voir les R5 en concert. » Et il ne pouvait pas tout simplement pas y croire. Pendant une année entière, il avait attendu ce jour. Et il arrivait aujourd'hui. Un énorme sourire se traça sur ses lèvres, et il enfila son t-shirt. Il sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore humides. Dominic et Kimberly s'embrassaient dans la cuisine.

– Arrêtez vous allez finir par me faire rougir de honte, plaisanta Curt.

Kimberly rit et mit la table, aidée par les deux garçons. Tous les trois mangèrent dans la joie, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi.

– Curt, tu ne devineras jamais, dit Dom.

– Dis-moi, alors.

– Un gars super mignon est venu au magasin aujourd'hui.

Dominic travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements, en tant que vendeur.

– Ok… Et ?

– Il s'appelle Grant et il m'a dit qu'il était gay.

– Ça va changer ma vie.

– Curt, il est _gay_.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

– Toi et moi savons qu'il est temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

– J'y travaille, marmonna le brun.

– Je pense que ce mec doit être le seul gay de tout le Texas. Tente ta chance, j'ai réussi à avoir son numéro.

Dom lui donna un petit papier avec des chiffres griffonnés au stylo bic. Curt haussa les sourcils et rangea le bout de feuille dans sa poche.

– Merci de te soucier autant de ma vie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ce Grant.

Dom leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

– Tu as tort. Ce mec était vraiment une pure bombe.

– Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hommes ? demande Kimberly dans un sourire.

– Kim, tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui m'intéresse.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Curt fit :

– Je vais vomir si vous continuez.

Ils rirent puis, comme ils avaient fini de manger, Curt débarrassa la table tandis que les tourtereaux allaient devant la télévision. Le brun fit la vaisselle d'un air pensif. C'était bizarre que Dominic l'aide tout d'un coup dans sa vie sentimentale.

* * *

– Allez, bouge-toiiii ! On va être en retard !

– Curtis Lawrence Mega. Je te jure que si tu me demandes encore une fois de me dépêcher, je te castre !

Le brun rit et regarda sa meilleure amie monter dans la voiture. Il démarra en vitesse.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les tickets, dit Curt après quelques minutes.

Comme la rousse ne disait rien, il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait la main sur la bouche et semblait embêtée.

– Non, tu n'as pas osé.

– Curt, je suis désolée, j'y ai pensé en plus et-

– Tu as oublié les tickets !

Alors qu'il ralentissait, elle éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Je te fais marcher, Curt ! Bien sûr que je les ai, tes stupides tickets.

Curt soupira de soulagement et accéléra un peu. Qu'est-ce que son amie pouvait être agaçante !

Enfin, après quelques longues minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment prévu pour le concert. Il y avait déjà une tonne de monde. La plupart des gens étaient des ados, portant des t-shirts avec le symbole des R5, ou avec des pancartes portant leurs noms. Curt n'avait rien de tout ça. Il avait préféré s'habiller normalement pour l'occasion. Kimberly le traina par le bras jusqu'à l'accueil. Elle présenta les tickets à la femme puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Ils s'y étaient pris tôt pour avoir leurs tickets, ils avaient donc de bonnes places. Les deux amis étaient dans les premiers rangs, au centre. Ils attendirent patiemment que le concert commence en parlant.

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait avoir des autographes, ensuite ?

– Je ne sais pas, Curt. Ils l'annonceront sûrement après.

– J'espère que oui ! dit le brun avec un sourire.

Alors que Kimberly allait répliquer, les cinq membres des R5 entrèrent sous une tonne d'applaudissements. Curt sourit et frappa lui aussi dans ses mains. Tout d'abord arriva Rydel, puis ce fut Rocky, Ratliff, Ross et enfin Riker. Ce dernier était rayonnant. Son sourire était à tomber. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient encore plus beaux qu'à la télévision.

– Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! dit Ross dans le micro.

La foule lui répondit en criant.

– Merci d'être venus si nombreux, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! poursuivit Rocky.

– Je vous rappelle que vous pourrez venir nous voir après le concert, nous signons des autographes, termina Rydel.

L'assemblée accueillit cette nouvelle par des cris de joie.

– Kim ! s'écria Curt. Ils signent des autographes ! Tu as entendu ? Je vais avoir un autographe de Riker Lynch !

Kimberly hocha lentement la tête. Les R5 commencèrent à jouer. Ils interprétèrent tour à tour _Love Me_ , _Say You'll Stay_ , _Marry You_ , _Loud_ , _Always_ , _Never_ , _Crazy 4 You_ , et tant d'autres. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Curt était toujours aussi excité et chantait avec les autres fans le refrain de _Look At Us Now_. Encore une demi-heure plus tard, le concert se termina enfin – heureusement pour Kimberly qui n'en pouvait plus – et Riker prit le micro :

– Et c'est malheureusement terminé ! J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ! A présent, nous vous attentons pour les autographes ! A tout de suite, on vous aime tous !

Curt applaudit frénétiquement avec l'assemblée. Il prit ensuite sa meilleure amie par la main et lui dit :

– Vite, vite ! Je veux être dans les premiers !

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent dans la file qui attendait déjà devant un bureau où les R5 venaient de s'installer en souriant. Curt et Kim étaient à peu près les trentièmes – le brun avait presque couru pour arriver là. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard – après que Curt ait fini son monologue sur combien Riker était magnifique, même avec de la sueur sur le visage et dans les cheveux – ce fut au tour du garçon. Il était totalement excité. Il tremblait tellement il était ému. Pendant que Kimberly allait vers Rydel – qui était sa préférée – Curt se dirigea lentement vers Riker. Le blond, voyant qu'il venait vers lui, lui sourit. Et, mon Dieu, quel sourire magnifique. Curt baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu.

– Salut, Riker, balbutia le brun.

Le blond esquissa un sourire et prit la photo que lui tendait le plus petit.

– Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

– Curt. Avec un « C ».

– Bonsoir, Curt avec un « C », sourit le chanteur. Tu as un beau nom. Curt, j'aime bien.

Curt s'empourpra aussitôt et fixa intensément le blond pendant qu'il cherchait où signer. Curt lui indiqua le bas de la photo.

– Ici. S'il te plait.

Riker releva la tête et sourit aimablement. Il signa et Curt osa timidement :

– Alors, euh… C'est vrai que tu es… gay ?

Riker hocha lentement tête.

– Oui. Je vois que tu as regardé notre interview.

– Ouais, je suis un grand fan.

Le blond sourit poliment puis demanda :

– Mais pourquoi cette question ?

– Euh, fit Curt, embarrassé. C'était juste pour savoir si c'était vrai… Je le suis aussi, en fait.

– On est du même bord alors, répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Curt rit doucement en rougissant un peu.

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons qui aiment les R5, commenta Riker. Tu es le premier qui vient me voir…

– Quel honneur, sourit Curt.

– … et je crois bien que tu seras le seul.

– Comme ça, tu te rappelleras de moi.

Riker sourit et hocha la tête. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun et dit en grimaçant :

– Je voudrais bien parler avec toi toute la soirée, mais il y en a qui attendent, désolé… Peut-être à bientôt, Curt avec un « C » !

Il lui tendit la photo dédicacée. Le brun frémit de bonheur au contact du garçon. Curt sourit au blond en murmurant :

– Au revoir, Riker.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit le parking, où Kimberly l'attendait.

– Tu en as mis du temps !

– Je parlais avec lui.

– Vous vous êtes dit quoi de beau ?

– Pas grand-chose.

La rousse sourit. Elle lui tendit la main et proposa :

– On marche ? On ne va pas rentrer tout de suite quand même.

Curt acquiesça en lui donnant la main. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues puis rentrèrent une heure plus tard environ. Le parking était presque désert à présent. Ils marchaient jusqu'à leur voiture quand quelqu'un percuta Curt. Le brun tomba lourdement au sol, entrainant la personne dans sa chute. L'inconnu se retrouva sur Curt, son visage seulement à quelques millimètres de celui du brun. Curt, d'abord furieux, releva les yeux vers la personne. Quand il rencontra des yeux verts, un sourire de rêve, et des cheveux blonds, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il baissa les yeux, passant d'une expression en colère à un sentiment de gêne, ses joues se colorant de rouge. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Curt murmura en rougissant encore plus :

– Oh, salut, Riker, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

– Salut, Curt, chuchota le blond.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Riker s'était souvenu de lui. Il se souvenait de son nom.

– Tu- Tu te rappelles de moi ?

– Bien sûr. Tu es Curt avec un « C ».

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Pas le moins du monde gêné par la place qu'il occupait sur Curt, Riker reprit :

– Tu n'es pas parti ?

– Non, je me baladais… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je prenais un peu l'air. J'allais rentrer quand je t'ai percuté.

Alors que le brun allait répondre quelque chose, Kimberly les coupa :

– C'est pas que ça m'éclate de vous voir l'un sur l'autre, mais faut avouer que c'est bizarre deux mecs allongés sur un parking.

Curt s'empourpra mais heureusement, Riker s'empressa de dire :

– Oh, pardon, Curt, je n'ai pas fait gaffe…

Le blond se releva et tendit une main au plus petit. Curt la prit avec un sourire et se mit debout à son tour. Il se retrouva en face de son idole, ses yeux dans les siens, ses mains dans les siennes, le cœur battant.

– Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser seuls, dit ironiquement Kimberly.

A son grand étonnement, Riker la rembarra :

– Oui, merci.

La rousse, qui avait la main sur la hanche, écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

– Qu- Quoi ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Curt et demanda dans un petit sourire :

– Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ?

– P- Pardon ?

– J'ai dit : Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ?

Curt chercha ses mots mais n'arriva pas à parler. Riker Lynch lui demandait de prendre un café ?

– Je… Oui.

– Alors allons-y ! Ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'empreinte ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Kim.

– Euh, non, non… A plus tard, Curt. Tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te chercher.

– Pas la peine, lui dit Riker. Je le ramènerai.

Curt sentait ses jambes trembler. On aurait dit qu'elles ne pouvaient plus le porter. Riker Lynch voulait prendre un café avec lui. Riker Lynch proposait de le ramener. Curt tenta de se calmer mais il était bien trop excité pour ça. Le blond lui tendit une main et dit :

– Tu viens, Curt ?

Le brun sourit et prit la main tendue du chanteur. Riker l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Curt s'assit sur le siège passager et regarda son idole prendre place sur la place du conducteur.

– J'espère que tous les cafés ne seront pas fermés. Il est déjà vingt-deux heures passées.

Le brun acquiesça et la voiture sortit du parking. Ils gagnèrent le cœur de Dallas. Riker cherchait des cafés ouverts mais il n'en trouva aucun. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, il finit par se garer sur une place libre.

– J'y crois pas ! s'exclama le blond. Vingt-deux heures trente et pas un café d'ouvert ! Et je fais comment, moi, pour t'emmener boire un verre ?

Avant que Curt ait pu penser à répondre quoi que ce soit, le téléphone du blond vibra dans sa poche. Il sortit son iPhone et regarda le message. Curt ne savait pas si Riker le faisait exprès, mais son portable était penché de façon à ce que Curt puisse lire le contenu du texto.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bro ? On t'attend depuis une heure ! – Ross_

 _Désolé, je suis avec quelqu'un. Je te préviens quand je rentre – Riker_

 _Avec quelqu'un ? Sérieux ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ? C'est un mec, au moins ? Il est mignon ? Comment il s'appelle ? – Ross_

 _Tu le connais pas, il s'appelle Curt. Et oui, il est mignon – Riker_

 _Alors bonne chance, frérot :) – Ross_

Curt avait rougi. Riker le trouvait mignon. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard en coin au blond qui rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

– Tu viens ? demanda Riker.

– Euh, où ça ? fit Curt, perdu.

– Je t'emmène manger au restaurant. Tu as déjà mangé ?

– Non, pas encore, mentit le brun.

– Parfait ! Viens.

Ils sortirent de voiture et Riker passa son bras autour de la taille du plus petit. Le brun se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Le blond poussa la porte du restaurant et une serveuse vint à leur rencontre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant si proches puis demanda dans un sourire forcé :

– Bonsoir, messieurs. Vous désirez ?

– Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle.

La serveuse hocha la tête et les guida vers le côté fenêtre. Une table, assez éloignée des autres, était libre. Elle la leur indiqua.

– Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

La jeune femme s'en alla. Curt et son idole s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Le brun ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Il était encore bien trop choqué d'être dans un restaurant avec son chanteur préféré.

– Alors, euh, Curt, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– Je- Je travaille juste dans un magasin de CDs.

Riker hocha lentement la tête.

– Ça te plait ?

– Oui, j'adore la musique. J'aime chanter, danser…

– Tu chantes bien ?

– Euh, oui, assez.

Le blond émit un petit rire tout simplement adorable. Curt prit rapidement le menu dans ses mains et lut les plats proposés, même s'il n'avait pas du tout faim.

– C'était qui cette fille avec laquelle tu étais ?

– Ma meilleure amie, Kimberly.

– Elle a du caractère.

– Assez.

La serveuse revint et prit leur commande. Curt ne prit pas grand-chose, ayant déjà mangé auparavant. En attendant que leur nourriture arrive, le brun se risqua à demander :

– Mais, euh, Riker ?

– Mmh ?

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Comment ça ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu as invité pour prendre un café ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si spécial que ça.

– Je ne sais pas, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que tu devais être gentil. Alors quand je t'ai percuté dans le parking, j'ai tenté ma chance.

– « Tenté ta chance » ?

– Ben, tu es le seul mec qui est venu me voir pour les autographes – enfin à part un gamin de treize ans, je crois qu'il s'appelait Owen ou un truc dans le genre. Mais toi, tu étais très mignon, et comme moi aussi.

– Gay ?

– Gay, confirma le blond. Et il se trouve que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Tu es un des rares fans que j'aime bien du premier coup. D'habitude, les autres sont tous genre « Oh, Riker, je t'aime tellement ! Tu es génial, j'adore ce que tu fais ! Je peux prendre une photo ? Je peux avoir un autographe ? » Ça commence par être flatteur, pour finir lassant. C'est pathétique.

Curt acquiesça. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas dire ce genre de choses à Riker quand il lui avait signé l'autographe. Mais il s'était calmé et avait essayé de rester posé.

– Voilà, messieurs. Passez une bonne soirée.

Alors que la serveuse déposait leurs assiettes devant les garçons, elle s'arrêta et fixa étrangement Riker.

– Euh…, commença-t-elle. Vous- Vous ne seriez pas… Ross Lynch ou quelqu'un dans le genre ?

– Son frère.

– Le frère de Ross Lynch, dans _notre_ restaurant ? murmura-t-elle. Il faut que je dise ça au patron !

Elle partit en vitesse vers les cuisines. Riker leva les yeux au ciel, puis souhaita un bon appétit au brun. Ils discutèrent, tout en mangeant. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, une fille, qui devait sûrement avoir dix ans, vint à leur rencontre :

– Excusez-moi ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle.

– Je m'appelle Katrin. Et toi, c'est vrai que tu es Riker Lynch ?

– Oui. C'est moi.

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

– Ma grande sœur est folle de ton frère. Elle- Elle me tuerait si je ne prenais pas au moins un autographe de toi… Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

Le blond jeta un regard à Curt, soupira et accepta. Toute heureuse, la jeune fille sourit et sortit un papier et un stylo. Riker signa et lui rendit sa feuille. Katrin s'intéressa alors au brun.

– C'est qui, lui ? Je ne le connais pas. Est-ce que c'est ton mari, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Juste un ami.

– Ma grande sœur m'a dit que tu aimais les garçons. C'est bizarre.

Riker haussa les sourcils.

– Ma grande sœur dit que ça s'appelle des gays. Est-ce que vous êtes gays ?

– Oui, et si ça te dérange, va voir ailleurs, marmonna Curt, agacé.

Katrin, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, dit en s'en allant :

– Je vais dire à ma grande sœur que j'ai vu Riker Lynch en train de manger en amoureux avec un gay.

Elle partit, sautillant presque. Riker explosa de rire. Curt, lui, était plutôt embarrassé.

– Elle m'a traité de gay.

– Ben, c'est ce que tu es, non ?

– Oui, mais dans sa bouche, ça sonnait comme une insulte.

Riker perdit son sourire et hocha avec compréhension la tête.

– En plus, on ne mange même pas en amoureux, elle dit n'importe quoi.

– Laisse-la dire, elle n'a que dix ans… Et puis on mange en amis.

Curt sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

– Tu- Tu me considères comme ton ami ?

– Bien sûr. Curt, tu n'es pas comme les autres fans. Tu as un truc spécial.

– M- Merci.

Après un long silence, Riker finit par demander :

– Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'argent…

– T'inquiète pas. J'en ai.

Il déposa des billets sur la table et prit son ami par la taille en s'en allant. Ils marchèrent dans la nuit. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un par cet s'assirent sur un banc. En face d'eux, la pleine lune rayonnait. Riker et Curt étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bizarrement, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils regardaient juste devant eux.

– Curt ?

– Oui ?

– Je trouve ça un peu étrange…

– De quoi ?

– Nous deux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu me demandes un autographe, on se percute dans un parking, je t'invite au restaurant… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec personne avant.

– Tu veux dire… Je suis le premier avec qui tu fais ça ?

– Oui, avoua le plus grand.

– Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami, ou de fan avec qui sortir ?

– Non. Tu sais, mon homosexualité est très récente. A peine une année ou deux. Avant, j'étais un super hétéro.

– Tu es déjà sorti avec des filles ?

– Des tas. Mais elles ont fini par me lasser.

– Tu es bi, donc ?

– Non, gay. Les filles, ça n'a jamais été pour moi. C'était juste pour rendre fiers mes parents. Rien d'autre.

Le brun hocha la tête. Alors que Riker allait parler, le téléphone de Curt sonna dans sa poche. Sa sonnerie était _Love Me_ , ce qui fit rire Riker.

– Te gêne pas pour moi.

Le brun prit son portable et répondit.

– Allô ?

– Curtis ! Ça fait au moins une heure et demie que tu es parti avec Monsieur Je-chante-comme-un-Dieu-et-je-suis-gay-comme-le-quatre-juillet ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que vous étiez en train de vous peloter sur la banquette arrière de sa bagnole ?

– Non, non, rougit le brun, sachant très bien que le son était assez fort pour que son idole entende ce que Kimberly disait. On se baladait juste.

– Tu es fleur bleue, maintenant ? Juste, je te demande de ne pas rentrer bourré ou drogué. Je ne veux pas nettoyer ton vomi en rentrant.

– Kim, je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien que je hais l'alcool et que je ne touche pas à la drogue.

– Bon ben évite de te faire sodomiser, alors.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Chéri, tu sais très bien que, si tu devais t'engager dans une relation avec un homme, tu serais le dominé.

– Ok là ça devient juste un peu trop gênant.

Kimberly rit au bout du fil. Inutile de préciser que Riker se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire lui aussi.

– Bon, je pense rentrer bientôt. Ne m'attends pas pour te coucher.

– D'accord. Et Curt ?

– Mmh ?

– T'as une touche.

– Quoi ?

– Fonce. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une pure bombe blonde au petit cul très intéressant t'invite à aller boire un café. Ça cache un truc. Donc, tente ta chance !

Curt ne répondit rien. Il était juste trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Riker souriait à côté de lui.

– Il entend tout, c'est ça ? fit Kimberly au bout d'un moment.

– Oui.

– Je me disais aussi… Bon, à tout à l'heure, mon chou. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, hein ?

– Ouais, ouais…

Il raccrocha et, les joues un peu rouges, il se tourna vers Riker.

– Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins, ton amie.

Curt sourit un peu. Le blond se leva et lui tendit le bras. Curt le prit en souriant, un peu gêné. Ils marchèrent longuement, parlant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture du chanteur, Curt soupira discrètement. Il savait que son bonheur touchait à sa fin. Il allait devoir se séparer de Riker, et ne plus jamais le revoir.

– Allez, je vais te ramener chez toi. Où est-ce que tu vis ?

Il lui indiqua l'adresse de l'appartement de Kimberly. La voiture démarra et ils quittèrent le parking. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent mais le brun n'y mettait pas trop d'entrain. Il voulait repousser cette pensée le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas quitter son idole. Mais il en serait obligé.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'appartement de Kimberly, les deux hommes sortirent de voiture. Le cœur du brun se fit encore plis lourd et il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il tenta de tourner la tête pour que Riker ne voie pas qu'il pleurait. Mais le blond le remarqua aussitôt :

– Est-ce que tout va bien, Curt ?

Le plus petit leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. Il décida d'être franc :

– Pas vraiment. C'est juste- C'est juste que dans quelques instants, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je veux dire, on va reprendre nos vies et on va s'oublier. Enfin, _tu_ vas m'oublier. Et je ne peux pas remédier à ça.

– Curt… Je ne vais pas t'oublier. Jamais.

– Si, tu vas m'oublier. Je ne suis qu'un fan parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais différent ? Comme les autres, tu vas m'oublier.

– Curt, je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu m'entends ? Je te le promets. Et oui, tu es différent des autres. Tu es le tout premier à m'intriguer autant. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de mieux te connaitre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

– Ça ne sert à rien que tu me dises tout ça. Demain, tu seras sorti de ma vie.

– Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! Tiens, voilà une preuve que je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Le blond sortit son portable et mit son bras autour des épaules du plus petit. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'appareil les prit en photo.

– Tu vois. J'aurais toujours une photo de nous sur moi. Et je vais même faire quelque chose d'autre.

Il entra dans sa voiture et griffonna quelque chose sur un papier déchiré à la va-vite. Il tendit la petite feuille à Curt.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi. Tu me crois, maintenant ?

Curt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur le papier, il y avait juste quelques chiffres et un mot. C'était un numéro de téléphone et un prénom. Le blond venait de lui donner son numéro.

– Mais- Mais… C'est ton… numéro ?

– Oui, monsieur.

Le brun rangea le papier dans sa poche et leva les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton numéro ?

– Eh bien parce que je… t'aime bien ?

– Il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Riker soupira. Curt attendit qu'il parle. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, Riker, qui passait sa main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, finit par dire :

– Ok, peut-être que c'est un peu précipité. Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux. Peut-être que je n'aurais tout simplement pas dû t'inviter à boire un café. Mais il y a ce truc que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pensais qu'en en apprenant un peu plus sur toi, je connaitrai la nature de la chose qui m'arrive, mais en fait c'est encore pire. Je suis confus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Je suis totalement perdu. Curt, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu- Tu me fais un effet de fou. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est sensé être, ni ce que je suis sensé comprendre là-dedans, mais c'est super flippant. Dans ma tête, tout se mélange. J'ai peur et en même temps je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je crois que c'est toi qui as provoqué ce bouleversement. Tu es la cause de tout ça. Et je n'arrive pas à redevenir comme avant. Tu m'as changé en même pas trois heures. Aide-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Le brun, devant l'énorme discours de son idole, resta muet. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que le blond disait.

– Je- Je-

– Curt, coupa Riker, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre, aux âmes sœurs, et à tout ce baratin ?

– Non.

Et c'était la vérité. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais pourquoi Riker lui demandait-il ça ?

– Moi non plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin. Tu sais, je crois que je suis en quelque sorte amoureux d'un garçon… Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque et si oui, je serais le plus heureux s'il acceptait de sortir avec moi, mais je ne pense pas que…

Il soupira.

– J'ai eu un coup de foudre, Curt. Je n'y croyais pas, avant. Mais maintenant que ça m'est arrivé, j'y crois. Un coup de foudre, c'est sensé être réciproque, non ?

– Pas toujours, murmura le brun.

Riker baissa les yeux.

– Curt, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir éclairer tout ça. Je sais que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te dis. A ce que j'essaie de te dire. Mais il va bien falloir que tu comprennes. C'est vital.

– Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– Curt, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le dire. Je- Je pense que je… ressens quelque chose pour toi.

Le cœur du brun faillit s'arrêter de battre. Riker venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire fut :

– P- Pardon ?

– Je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose comme de l'attirance.

– Mais… On- Ça ne fait même pas trois heures qu'on se connait.

– Je m'en fiche. Quand je t'ai vu la toute première fois, j'ai failli pleurer tellement ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur était fort. Tu as fait s'arrêter mon cœur. Tu m'as coupé le souffle. Tu m'as fait tomber raide dingue de toi juste en me souriant. Si ça n'est pas un coup de foudre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Riker.

– Dis juste ce que tu penses.

Avant que Curt ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le chanteur poursuivit :

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien et tout parce que je suis ton idole, mais je comprends que ce soit juste de l'adoration, et pas de l'amour. Tu n'as même pas besoin de répondre, en fait. Tu peux juste t'enfuir en courant. Ton appartement est à quelques pas. Ou alors tu peux aussi rester avec moi pour toujours. M'aimer pour ce que je suis et pour ce que je vaux. J'ai tellement à t'offrir, si tu m'en laissais l'occasion. Ça fait à peine quelques heures que je te connais, mais je donnerais le monde pour toi. S'il te plait, ne reste pas planté là sans rien dire… J'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je demande à un mec que je ne connais même pas de sortir avec moi. Où est passé le Riker Lynch que j'étais encore ce matin ? Probablement mort. Comme mon cœur, si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite.

– Je répondrais bien si tu me laissais en placer une.

Riker rougit et passa une main sur sa nuque, nerveux. Il leva timidement les yeux vers Curt. Ce dernier souriait à demi.

– Vas-y, moque-toi de moi. Je sais que je suis stupide, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je suis assez gêné comme ça.

– Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve juste que tu es trop adorable.

Le blond leva brusquement la tête.

– _Adorable_? Tu as dit que j'étais adorable ?

– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

– Euh, je- Je- Curt ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Quoi ?

– Arrête de me faire languir comme ça ! Je ne connais toujours pas ta réponse… Je suis en train de mourir d'impatience mais surtout d'humiliation !

– Pourquoi d'humiliation ?

– Je demande à quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer d'être mon petit ami.

Curt tourna la tête vers le plus grand.

– Ecoute, je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passe avec moi. Comme toi, je suis un peu perturbé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était normal, que c'était parce que tu étais mon idole, mais quand maintenant encore je ressens comme si des papillons essayaient de sortir de mon estomac à chaque fois que tu me souris, je viens à penser que quelque chose d'anormal se passe. Je- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sérieux, Riker. Peut-être me suis-je tout simplement amouraché de toi ? Après tout, ça arrive à beaucoup de gens. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger notre amitié naissante pour une fausse alerte. Tu imagines si en fait ce n'est rien ? Tu imagines si en fait je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ? Ça mettrait notre amitié en péril. Ça nous détruirait. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Riker soupira et s'adossa à sa voiture. Curt en fit autant et le regarda, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

– Curt, tu sais ce que je veux.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le donner ?

– J'ai peur.

– Peur de quoi ?

– De tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

– Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le jure. Je veillerai sur toi, aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

Le brun réfléchissait à une vitesse hallucinante, pesant en quelques secondes le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Il finit par expirer et se tourna complètement vers le blond, lui faisant face.

– Riker.

– Curt.

– Juste… N'essaie pas de m'interrompre.

Riker donna son accord.

– Depuis que j'ai découvert les R5, ma vie est beaucoup plus heureuse. Vous êtes ce que j'attendais depuis toujours. Je me suis mis à vous regarder chacun en détail et j'ai fini par te préférer aux autres. Je ne regrette pas que ce soit tombé sur toi. Cette soirée qu'on a passée ensemble, c'est sûrement une des plus belles que j'ai jamais vécue. Sérieusement, Riker, tu es génial. Tu as réussi à faire de ma vie – qui n'était pas terrible, avec toutes les insultes que je subis, toute la tristesse et la peine que ça me cause – quelque chose d'important et d'intéressant à expérimenter. Ce sentiment que j'ai eu quand nos mains se sont effleurées pour l'autographe, je m'en rappellerai toujours. Le sentiment que tout est là où ça doit être. La perfection. Je suis tellement heureux en cet instant, si tu savais…

Le blond se mordait la lèvre pendant que Curt parlait. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, les mots défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver, mais il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ça, c'est certain.

Riker posa sa main sur le bras de Curt.

– Curt, je suis sûr que je suis amoureux de toi.

– En- En si peu de temps ?

– Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. C'était si… instantané.

Le brun frissonna et releva la tête.

– Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi ?

– Comme tu veux, Curt. Je ne te force à rien. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble.

– Je- J'aurais tellement envie de sortir avec toi…

– Mais ?

– Mais je ne sais pas. D'un côté il y a aussi Kim et elle ne sera pas vraiment contente si je commence à passer tout mon temps avec toi… Ça fait plus de huit ans qu'on vit ensemble et- et je ne sais pas si elle apprécierait…

Le blond ferma quelques secondes les yeux et finit par retirer sa main du bras du plus petit.

– Si tu n'as pas envie d'être mon petit ami, je ne t'oblige pas, tu sais.

– Mais j'en ai envie ! protesta le garçon.

– Alors pourquoi tu parais si pessimiste ?

– Je- Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai un peu peur d'être en couple pour la première fois…

Le blond émit un petit rire et se rapprocha considérablement du brun. Curt sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Riker était maintenant collé à lui. Curt était pris entre le beau chanteur et sa voiture. Le plus grand caressa les cheveux de l'autre homme, lui murmurant :

– N'aie pas peur, Curt. Je suis là. Je t'aime…

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine et Riker se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres fines et roses du blond vinrent se poser sur celles du plus petit et Curt rompit l'espace entre leurs deux corps en enlaçant le chanteur. Riker embrassait tellement bien, leurs lèvres s'accordaient à la perfection. Quand enfin ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux pour fixer le blond. Riker sourit faiblement et murmura :

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Curt émit un léger rire et enfouit son nez dans le cou du plus grand.

– Ne te moque pas de moi…

Le chanteur sourit et resserra son étreinte sur la taille du plus vieux. Curt, après de longues secondes, demanda :

– Euh… Riker ?

– Oui, Curt ?

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

– Ce que tu veux.

Le brun réfléchit.

– J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi.

– Moi aussi.

– Donc on va se mettre… en couple ?

– Seulement si tu es d'accord.

– Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !

Le blond hocha la tête et se pencha une seconde fois pour l'embrasser. Curt sourit, ferma les yeux, et approfondit leur baiser.

– Curt ?

– Mmh ?

Riker repoussa un instant son tout nouveau petit ami et dit en rougissant légèrement :

– Est-ce que je peux te donner un surnom ?

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas… Bébé ?

Curt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis finit par répondre :

– Tu es adorable.

Le chanteur rit.

– Je peux t'appeler « mon amour » ?

– Comme tu voudras, _bébé_.

Curt se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand. Alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient doucement, quelque chose vibra dans la poche de Curt.

– Merde…, murmura-t-il. Désolé, Rik'.

Il sortit son téléphone et répondit :

– Euh… Kim ?

– Curt. Ça fait juste une heure que tu m'as dit que tu rentrais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Euh, je- je suis désolé…

– J'espère que tu as une raison valable.

Curt se demanda s'il devait parler de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Riker. Le blond était neutre près de lui, il attendait que ça se passe. Le plus petit finit par bredouiller :

– On a juste parlé un peu plus longtemps que prévu…

– Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi, ok ?

– Kim, je te jure sur la tête de-

– Ne jure pas, des personnes vont finir par mourir.

Curt soupira :

– J'arrive tout de suite.

– J'aime mieux ça.

Elle raccrocha et Curt leva les yeux vers son petit ami.

– Mon amour, il va falloir que j'y aille…

– Je sais, soupira le plus grand. Mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

– Moi non plus.

Riker le prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, embrassant tendrement sa peau. Le brun se blottit tout contre lui et tenta de faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible. Il y eut un moment où ils durent se séparer. Riker soupira et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le grand immeuble. L'appartement de Kimberly était au troisième étage.

– Tu m'accompagnes ?

– Bien sûr, shorty.

Curt rougit au surnom et lui prit maladroitement la main. Ils traversèrent le parking et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils décidèrent de prendre les escaliers, pour prendre plus de temps. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et marchèrent juste en se tenant la main. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, Curt se tourna vers Riker et soupira.

– Rik', je ne veux pas que-

Sans en écouter plus, le blond le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Curt se laissa faire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Tu m'appelleras ? Tu le promets ?

– Oui, promis.

Le chanteur hocha lentement la tête et regarda fixement le brun. Il finit par pencher la tête et l'embrasser passionnément. Curt sourit tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Riker murmura :

– Au revoir, Curt. Tu me manques déjà…

– Ne dis pas ça. On va vite se revoir.

– Y a intérêt.

Curt émit un petit rire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

– Allez, je vais y aller. Mon frère me harcèle depuis tout à l'heure. Juste… Ne dis à personne que tu sors avec Riker Lynch, ok ? J'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir des paparazzis et des interviewers devant chez moi.

– Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je la fermerai.

Le blond hocha la tête et ouvrit les bras pour un dernier câlin. Curt se blottit contre le plus jeune et déposa une série de baisers dans son cou. Enfin, ils se séparèrent et, après une dizaine de baisers d'au revoir, Riker partit enfin. Curt ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra. Kimberly, en bon chien de garde, était attablée à la cuisine.

– Curtis Lawrence Mega.

Le brun l'ignora et alla chercher un jus de fruit dans le frigo.

– _Curtis Lawrence Mega_.

– Quoi ?

– Je rêve ou tu viens de passer plus de trois heures seul avec Riker Lynch ?

– Tu ne rêves pas.

– Mais… Ça ne te fait rien ?

– Je ne sais pas. Bizarrement, je le vis bien. Je ne suis pas trop excité ni trop tremblant.

– Attends. Curt, où es-tu ? Eh ! Sortez tout de suite du corps de mon meilleur ami, qui que vous soyez !

Le brun rit et la rassura :

– C'est bien moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

La rousse haussa un sourcil.

– Bon je suis fatigué, Kimie, je vais dormir, à demain.

Il s'installa dans son lit et s'endormit.

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, il échangea beaucoup avec Riker. Seulement par message, bien sûr, mais beaucoup. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de parler avec lui, d'avoir l'attention toute entière de quelqu'un sur lui.

Alors qu'une semaine avait passé, le brun reçut un message assez intéressant de son petit ami :

 _Coucou, bébé ! Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien de spécial (grande première !) On se voit ? – R_

 _Pas de problème ! Où et à quelle heure ? – C_

 _Seize heures, devant chez toi ! – R_

Curt sourit. Enfin, après une semaine, il allait revoir Riker. Il en tremblait déjà d'excitation.

– Bon, soit tu me dis tout de suite pourquoi tu as le sourire le plus gros de toute la Terre, soit je serai contrainte de te subtiliser ton téléphone pour voir qui te fait rougir comme ça.

– C- C'est rien, Kim. Juste un ami.

– Uh-uh. Mon œil.

– Je te jure.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle lui prit son portable des mains et courut dans toute la maison. Curt cria et se lança à sa poursuite. La rousse lisait déjà les messages. Heureusement, le brun avait mis « Mon amour » en nom de contact. Enfin, « heureusement », pas tellement, non…

– Quoi ?! Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu ne me le dis même pas ?! Curt, j'ai honte de toi, sérieux ! Je suis sensée être ta meilleure amie et tu ne me dis pas que tu es en couple !

– Mais, Kim… Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins !

– M'expliquer ? Mais tu m'as menti ! En plus je suis sûre que c'est ce stupide Grant dont Dom a réussi à avoir le numéro !

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-

– Oh que si. Tu sors avec un mec et je ne suis même pas au courant !

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

– Pourquoi ?

– Il- Il ne veut pas que j'en parle.

Kimberly leva les yeux au ciel. Elle appuya sur une touche du téléphone de Curt et porta l'objet à son oreille. Le brun comprit aussitôt et tenta de l'en empêcher. Mais Riker décrochait déjà.

– Allô, bébé ? put entendre Curt.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Kimberly. Je suis la meilleure amie de Curt et j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes. Il se trouve que Curt n'a pas voulu me dire qu'il avait un petit ami et il se trouve également que c'est vous, ce petit ami.

– Kim ! chuchota Curt. Raccroche-moi ça tout de suite !

– Curt ? Curt, c'est toi que j'ai entendu ? demanda Riker.

– Oui ! s'écria le brun.

– Tais-toi, Curt. Maintenant répondez-moi ou je vous castre.

– On va se calmer, mademoiselle.

– Dîtes-moi qui vous êtes et on verra ensuite si je vous tue ou pas.

– Je m'appelle Riker Lynch et c'est vous que je vais tuer si vous continuez à fouiller le téléphone de mon mec.

– R- Riker quoi ?

– Riker Lynch. Des R5.

Kimberly resta bouche bée.

– Qu- Quoi ? Mon meilleur ami sort avec Riker Lynch ?

– Oui, c'est exact, mademoiselle.

– Euh… Je- Je… Mais pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que tout le monde le sache ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'on me bombarde de questions, qu'on vienne embêter Curt, ou qu'on nous prenne en photo. Vous comprenez ?

– Euh, oui oui, bien sûr. Désolée.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, elle finit par donner le portable à son propriétaire.

– Rik' ?

– Curt ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

– Désolé pour ce léger remue-ménage, mais quand Kim veut savoir un truc, elle finit par le savoir.

– Pas grave. Juste, ce serait préférable qu'elle ne mette pas tout le quartier au courant.

– Ouais, ok.

Après un court silence, Riker reprit :

– Bébé ?

– Mmh ?

– J'ai hâte d'être à seize heures.

– Moi aussi.

Riker soupira puis finit par dire :

– Je dois y aller, mes frères commencent à se douter de quelque chose. A tout à l'heure ! J't'aime.

– Moi aussi.

Curt rangea son téléphone et Kimberly lui sauta dans les bras.

– Ooooh vous êtes trop mignons, Curtie !

– Euh, merci.

– Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

Il ne répondit pas et alla se changer, car il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Il mit une de ses plus belles tenues et se coiffa à la perfection. Il voulait être absolument irréprochable pour son rendez-vous. Alors que seize heures approchaient, Curt souffla un bon coup pour évacuer le stress, et descendit lentement les marches d'escaliers. Quand il poussa la porte du bâtiment, il vit que Riker n'était pas encore là. Le brun finit par s'asseoir sur un banc public. Il attendit là une dizaine de minutes, et finalement, une voiture qui ne lui était pas inconnue se gara près de lui. A l'intérieur, il vit un grand blond lui sourire. Curt rougit un peu lui rendit ce sourire. Le moteur de la voiture s'éteignit et le chanteur sortit. Il s'approcha de Curt et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le brun rit et leva les yeux vers Riker. Celui-ci se pencha lentement vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

– Tu m'as trop manqué…

– Toi aussi, Riker.

La chanteur sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils commencèrent à se balader dans la rue, main dans la main. Certains passants les regardaient étrangement, pas pour le fait qu'une star marche avec son petit ami, mais plutôt parce que deux hommes marchaient en se donnant la main. Les deux garçons allèrent également dans un café.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, une adolescente s'avança vers eux. Elle devait avoir quinze ans et rougissait comme une pivoine. Elle rattrapa les deux hommes et demanda d'une petite voix :

– Euh, Riker, excuse-moi ?

Le blond se tourna vers elle.

– Euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Loïs, et… est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un autographe ?

Le blond se tourna vers Curt, soupira discrètement et accepta. Il signa la feuille que lui tendait la fille et prit Curt par le bras pour s'en aller.

– Riker, Riker ! Attends !

Le chanteur se retourna. Des hommes et des femmes avec des appareils photos se précipitaient vers lui, les aveuglants avec leurs flashs. Des journalistes. Ils arrivèrent comme une nuée de mouches et parlèrent tous en même temps. Curt prit peur et attrapa par réflexe le bras de son petit ami. Les paparazzis eurent un petit moment de silence et recommencèrent à poser des questions, la plupart à propos de l'identité de Curt. Riker essayait de se frayer un chemin entre tout ce monde. Il chuchota à l'oreille de son petit ami :

– Reste bien collé à moi et baisse la tête, ok ?

Curt s'exécuta, se serrant contre le plus jeune. Le blond le prit par la taille et commença à partir, poussant les journalistes. Ceux-ci redoublèrent d'efforts pour obtenir des informations. Enfin, ils s'enfermèrent dans la voiture de Riker qui soupira :

– On n'est jamais tranquille avec eux ! Tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui…

Voyant que les paparazzis affluaient autour de la voiture, Riker démarra et s'engagea sur la chaussée. Ils roulèrent pendant de longues minutes. Curt ne savait pas où son petit ami l'emmenait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un grand hôtel luxueux, Riker se gara et éteignit le moteur. Le blond le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Le chanteur lui caressa tendrement la joue.

– Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?

– Je me demandais si… tu accepterais de dormir avec moi ?

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu es si stressé ?

– Eh bien c'est-à-dire que je suis avec ma famille…

Curt se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

– Je veux bien mais… Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

– Ils vont t'aimer, Curt. Tu es adorable.

Le brun rougit et murmura :

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Mais oui, j'en suis certain.

Curt eut un petit sourire et finit par acquiescer. Riker se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Allez, viens.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel, Riker prit la main du plus vieux dans la sienne. Curt rougit et baissa la tête.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent jusque dans les appartements des Lynch. Quand ils entrèrent, Curt vit tout d'abord un canapé avec quatre personnes de dos qui regardaient la télévision en riant. Ce devait être Rocky, Rydel, Ryland et Ratliff. Dans la cuisine, deux voix discutaient – Mark et Stormie Lynch. Ross manquait à l'appel. Mais il arriva vite, sortant d'une des nombreuses chambres. Quand il vit son frère tenir un inconnu par la main, il resta bouche bée.

– Riker ? Qu- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland et Rocky se retournèrent. Mark et Stormie passèrent la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Quand l'attention de tout le monde fut centrée sur les deux hommes entrelacés, Ross reprit :

– Riker, c'est qui ce mec ?

Le blond prit une brève inspiration, resserra son emprise sur la main du brun et expliqua :

– Il s'appelle Curt Mega. Et « ce mec », c'est _mon_ mec.

Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Vu que personne ne parlait, Ross continua :

– Attends, tu sors avec lui ?

– Oui.

– Mais… Depuis combien de temps ?

– Une semaine environ.

– Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?!

– Je pensais que vous le prendriez mal…

Stormie intervint pour la première fois :

– Mon chéri, on ne l'aurait pas mal pris. Nous sommes très fiers que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Et ce Curt a l'air très gentil.

– Oui, poursuivit Mark. Je suis content pour toi, mon fils.

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, Riker. Evidemment, j'aurais espéré que tu te cases avec quelqu'un que tu connaisses un peu mieux, mais bon, si tu es heureux avec lui…

Le père se tourna vers Curt.

– Bienvenue dans la famille Lynch.

Le brun sourit en rougissant et serra la main de Riker dans la sienne. Le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa discrètement. Les deux hommes allaient sortir ensemble, pendant longtemps, et peu importait les regards des autres, leurs avis, ou les paparazzis. Ils s'aimaient, et ce pour toute la vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est déjà terminé ! Bon, je sais que leur relation va super vite, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire évoluer les choses… Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous serez d'humeur à mettre une petite review, histoire de voir si vous avez lu ma fiction, et ce que vous en pensez )**


End file.
